Nox
by NothingToulouse
Summary: Der Krieg gegen Voldemort ist vorbei, und natürlich gab es wie in jedem Krieg Opfer. Gedanken und Erinnerungen als Drabbles. Diverse Charaktere!
1. Dimidia

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört nichts, aber das Schöne ist - JKR gehört auch nicht alles ;o) Zum Beispiel dieser Songtext, der gehört nämlich Lifehouse. Amen.

_Summary:_ Drabble - das Leben nach dem letzten Kampf, dem letzten Krieggegen Voldemort. Was ist passiert? Wir wissen es nicht. Ist es wichtig? Erinnerungen und Verluste.

_A/N:_ Mein erster Schritt in Harry Potter-FanFics. Mein erster Schritt in Sachen Drabble. Ich weiß, es ist kurz, ohne den Song genau 100 Wörter, aber - das hier ist auch **kein **One-Shot, es folgen noch mehr ... Szenen... von anderen Personen. Ich hoffe, es ist gut genug, so wie es ist. Bitte R&R.

* * *

**+°NOX°+**

* * *

**Dimidia**

_  
Stumbling I fall away it's hard to make a change  
Easy to be who you are when no one knows your name  
Walking past the lonely walls with eyes as cold as stone  
Climb inside the emptiness it's safe when you're alone_

„Wenn du wüsstest...", sagt er.  
Er sagt es oft in letzter Zeit, dann schweigt er. Später ist es dunkel drinnen und draußen ziehen die Wolken so schnell vorbei, dass der Mond nicht richtig zu sehen ist. Das macht nichts, denn er sieht nie raus, er sieht durchs Zimmer, aber er macht dabei die Augen zu, weil das Licht vom Mond trotz der Wolken im Raum steht, wie ein stummer Vorwurf.  
Seit zwei Monaten kann er hier nicht schlafen,  
Und morgens, wenn der Himmel in pastellfarben dahingleitet, finden sie George manchmal hinterm Haus, neben dem Stein, auf dem 'Fred Weasley' steht.

_  
Don't be alarmed  
Don't be afraid of what you are  
__Just turn around  
Everybody is someone  
__Everybody is someone_


	2. Memoria

_Disclaimer:_ JKR gehört alles, mir nichts. HALT! Lyrics sind von Good Charlottes wunderbarem Song "Ghost of you". 

_A/N:_ Ich hoffe inständig, dass das hier noch ein paar Leute mehr lesen... Danke an Spätzünder, der erste Review ist immer der schönste... Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich nochmal auf die Zwillinge zurückkomme... diese Geschichte soll verschiedene Charaktere beleuchten.

* * *

**

* * *

Memoria**

_  
So here I am pacing around this house again  
With pictures of us living on these walls  
_  
Manchmal, wenn sie das Foto aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum in der Hand hält, hört sie ihn noch über den Finalsieg jubeln. Und sie spürt die Tränen, die sie Jahre später vergossen hat, als sie sich das erste Mal trennen mussten. Die er nie gesehen hat. Weil sie immer nur die „Kleine" war. Weil es immer andere gab, die wichtiger waren. Kleine Katie.  
Sie verflucht sich für die Dinge, die sie ihm sagen wollte. Die schönsten Worte der Welt, so ehrlich und so schwer. Sie sagt „Ich liebe dich", jetzt, wo Lee Jordan gar nicht mehr da ist, um sie zu hören.

_A ghost of you is all that I have left  
It's all that I have left of you to hold  
I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me  
And nothing left of what we were at all_


	3. Iactura

_Disclaimer:_ Alles, was aus Harry Potter erkannt wird, gehört JKR, der Songtext ist von Evanescence ("Hello"). Amen.

_A/N: _Ich habe bis jetzt ein (deutsches) Kommentar zu dieser Geschichte - und 6 englische. Es ist ja nicht zu glauben, und das, wo die Geschichte ursprünglich nur auf Deutsch war. Bitte. Ein, zwei Reviews, liebe Leute :o) Ansonsten - ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel gefällt euch. Wenn es überhaupt genug lesen, um ein "euch" zu rechtfertigen.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Iactura**

_  
Hello_  
_I'm your mind  
__Giving you someone to talk to  
Hello_

Seltsam, dass er nicht an sie dachte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie in Gefahr kommen könnte. Hatte nur überlegt, was passieren würde, sollte ihm etwas zustoßen.  
Jetzt sitzt er in ihrem Zimmer und liest den Brief, den er ihr geschrieben hat, den sie nur lesen durfte, sollte er sterben.  
Er hat keinen Brief von ihr. Er hat ihre Stimme vergessen, ihren Akzent, ihre silbernen Haare, ihr Lachen. Er sagt ihren Namen, Fleur, Fleur Delacour, um ihn nicht zu vergessen, er klingt tot. Bill überfliegt seinen Brief und liest etwas von Liebe und Angst, aber auch diese Worte klingen tot.

_If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
__Hello  
I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_


	4. Lacrima

_Disclaimer:_ Das ist alles nur geklaut, ohooho, das ist alles gar nicht meines... Das ist alles nur geklaut, ohooho, und das weiß ich nur ganz alleine... das ist alles nur geklaut und gestohlen, nur gezogen und geraubt - entschuldigung, das hab ich mir erlaubt. (alles JKRs; bis auf die Lyrics: Coldplay - The Scientist)

_A/N:_ DANKE für die Reviews (auch wenns jetzt so viele nicht waren...), DANKE DANKE und nochmals DANKE! Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich es einen macht, zu wissen, dass das hier jemand liest und wie dieser jemand es findet! Tut mir Leid, dass ein Update so lange gedauert hat, ich war mit meiner anderen Harry Potter-FanFic, "Vertigo" (ganz frisch hier auf irgendwie so beschäftigt. Ganz anderer Stil. Aber ich lenke vom Thema ab.  
Schattentaenzerin (toller Name!) hat Recht (DANKE), ich hab nicht gesagt, wie der Song im ersten Kapitel heißt (der von Lifehouse). Öhm, das ist "Everybody is someone". Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hier gefällt euch auch, wie gehabt ohne Überschrift und Songtext 100 Worte.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lacrima **

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart  
__  
Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
_

Sie versteht nicht, warum sie alle so seltsam ansehen, schließlich ist sie glücklich. Endlich. Sie wollte zu ihm, nur zu ihm. Nach so langer Zeit, hat sie ihn endlich wieder gesehen, sie weiß es.  
Sie versteht nicht, warum sie alle so vorsichtig mit ihr sprechen. Gerne würde sie erklären, dass sie ihn endlich wieder gesehen hat, durch die Tränen hindurch. Aber seitdem selbst Harry sie so angesehen hat, als wüsste er nicht, was er sagen solle, schweigt sie. Ausgerechnet Harry, der dabei war, als Cedric gestorben ist.  
Doch jetzt ist es ja egal, denn sie hat ihn wieder gesehen. Endlich.

_Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
__Nobody said it was easy  
__No one ever said it would be that hard_


	5. Plenarius

_Disclaimer: _Mir gehört nichts. Nothing. Rien. Nada. Niente. Gut, das dürfte klar sein. Ansonsten... bis auf die Lyrics (U2 - "Sometimes you can't make it on your own") ist alles JKRs Eigentum.

_A/N: _Ich hoffe, dass das hier bald mal wieder jemand liest und reviewt. Immerhin kommt jetzt wieder ein Weasley-Teil. Ich wollte übrigens noch eine Anmerkung zu diesen Drabbles machen: Ich behaupte nicht, dass ich glaube, dass all diese Personen umkommen. Und in meiner "Geschichte" gehr es auch nicht dadrum, dass sie alle umkommen. Vielmehr geht es darum, was die Reaktionen wären, sollten diese Personen überhaupt umkommen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Plenarius**

_We're the same soul  
I don't need to hear you say  
That if we weren't so alike  
You'd like me a whole lot more_

Oft waren sie nicht einig gewesen, obwohl es alle dachten. Sie waren nicht gleich gewesen, obwohl er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Obwohl er sich oft als Teil eines Ganzen gefühlt hatte. Zu oft. Ein Teil, der allein nicht sein konnte.  
Fred hatte es genau gewusst. Ganz genau. Und dennoch war er einfach gegangen, hatte ihn zurück gelassen. Fred hatte gewusst, dass er nur Teil eines Ganzen war, und er hatte es gehasst.  
Sie galten als Einheit. Als verdammte, untrennbare Einheit. Dann fanden sie eine tote Hälfte, und hatten nicht sagen können, wer er war.  
George hatte es selbst nicht gewusst.

_And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you that makes it hard to let go  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own  
Sometimes you can't make it  
The best you can do is to fake it  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own_


	6. Risus

**Risus **

_If it makes you happy  
It can't be that bad  
If it makes you happy  
Then why the hell are you so sad_

Sie würde sich nie daran gewöhnen, ihn nicht lachen zu sehen, sie erinnerte sich lebhaft an die Zeiten, als er sie durch Bemerkungen zum Lächeln gebracht hatte.  
Er hatte seine Freundin und sie wusste, dass er sie liebte, da sein Gesicht immer aufleuchtete, wenn er davon sprach, sein Leben mit ihr zu verbringen. Sie schätzte diese Momente mehr als alles andere.  
Als sie fragte, was passiert sei, sagte er, dass sein Bruder und die Frau eines anderen Bruders tot seien und dass nichts so sei, wie es sein sollte.  
Luna Lovegood nickte und hoffte, dass Ronald Weasley wieder lachen würde.

_So what if right now everything's wrong?_

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer:_ "Harry Potter" gehört JKR (seufz), "If it makes you happy" gehört Sheryl Crow (auch seufz).

_A/N:_ Vielen, vielen, vielen Dank an Schattentänzerin, die als einzige auf das letzte Kapitel reagiert hat (was über 5 Monate zurückliegt und wofür ich mich zutiefst entschuldigen möchte! Ich hoffe, jemand bemerkt das Update.) Zu diesem Kapitel noch... wie ihr bemerkt haben werdet, geht es jetzt (zum ersten Mal) nicht wirklich um eine verstorbene Person. Wird noch öfter vorkommen.  
Porst Neujahr!


End file.
